


Spectre

by Veekee (frozenferret)



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 10:38:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3566627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenferret/pseuds/Veekee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So this is just a little experiment I'm doing with myself. I doubt anything will come of it, but something or someone is coming alive in my brain and I felt inclined to get it down. Will do my best to go further if anyone happens to see this :) Thank you, if you do.</p></blockquote>





	Spectre

How long is time? How big is it? How small does it have to be? When is it due? Where is time? How dark is it? Do I need a flashlight? Or a thermometer? When will I know? How does it feel as it slithers between my fingers? Is it the warmth on your torso when you’re laying out in the sun? Or is it the breath on the back of your neck in the dark?  
How tall?  
How far?  
When?

Spectre knows.  
Spectre always knows.  
It always knew. It always will.

Wind chimes. Were those always there? Wait, they’ve stopped. They aren’t there.

Allow yourself to feel entrapped in the loneliness. It tries to mimic that of a warm, motherly blanket; but you know the way it makes your heart sink. Suddenly your vision tunnels and all that you feel is the painful beat of your heart while your mind swirls with sadness and hatred.

Martyr.  
Murderer.  
Evil.  
Misunderstood.

Ravaged.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just a little experiment I'm doing with myself. I doubt anything will come of it, but something or someone is coming alive in my brain and I felt inclined to get it down. Will do my best to go further if anyone happens to see this :) Thank you, if you do.


End file.
